


Wake Up, Sammy

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mystery Spot, Sleepy Sam, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Sam, Ticklish Sam Winchester, heat of the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight AU skewed from the Mystery Spot episode, in which Sam doesn’t want to deal with another Tuesday and Dean figures out a way to coax him out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up, Sammy

Sam jolted awake at the blaring sound of the far too familiar Asia song blasting from the alarm clock. “Fuck.” he grumbled as he forced his eyes shut again. He’d already lost track of how many Tuesdays he’d lived through, and he couldn’t bear the thought of another. Another day of all the same just ending with him watching Dean die again.

Sam groaned and refused to move from his bed, even when Dean chuckled, “C’mon Sammy time to get up.” and tossed a pillow at him. Well at least this was starting off to be a different day. Maybe it was over?

"What day is it Dean?"

"Uh, Tuesday..? You okay little bro?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

Sam just groaned louder and sunk back into the bed.

"Alright Sammy get up I’m hungry."

Sam didn’t move, silently hoping that maybe if he just stayed in bed he would fall asleep and reopen his eyes on Wednesday.

"Dude come on let’s go!" Dean was growing a bit impatient, "Don’t make me come over there."

"Dean…please just let me sleep." Sam sighed, eyes still shut.

"Dude you slept for like 9 hours already come on."

Sam just pulled the covers up higher.

"Alright. If that’s how you’re gonna be…" Sam could hear the smirk in Dean’s voice and the quick footsteps approaching the bed. The next thing Sam knew Dean was on the bed, straddling him with a devious grin, "Last chance." Dean ployed in a sing-song voice.

Sam opened one eye only to feel Dean’s fingers rummaging through the comforter and seeking purchase against his sides. The younger Winchester bucked in surprise, his eyes springing open and mouth curving in to a smile.

"D-Dean no plehehehehehease! Dean! Haha-stop!" Sam was shaking with laughter, and that was with a layer of clothes and blankets still between his torso and his brothers evilly talented hands.

The sadistic grin on Dean’s face grew wider as he laughed at his shaking and giggling little brother, “So you awake yet?”

"Dehehehehehean oh my god stahahahahop! Stop!" Sam struggled to pull a hand free from his cocoon of blankets to protect himself; trying desperately to find a way to get Dean off of him. "Pleheheheehease Dean!! no st-op! Ahahaha!"

He just about lost it when Dean’s hands wound their way under the top of the blanket, Dean’s legs effectively pinning his brothers hands to his sides under the blanket. Dean immediately went to one of his brother’s worst spots, his neck.

The older Winchester’s fingers danced unbearably lightly against the soft skin of Sam’s overly sensitive neck. Sam’s face turned red as he tried desperately to scrunch his shoulders or shake his head, anything to keep Dean’s hands off of that spot.

"D—ahahahahaAHAHAHAHADEAN NO HAHAH STAHAHAHOP PLEASE PLEHEHAHAHAHAHA!" Sam was going practically ballistic. Tears formed in the corners of his tightly shut eyes.

Dean just chuckled, wiggling his fingers over a few more areas that really made Sam jump, under his arms, against his rib cage, on his collar bone, and all over his sides and stomach. Sam was practically cackling, having difficulty catching his breath.

"Time to get up." Dean grinned and ruffled his brother’s long hair.

Sam panted when Dean stopped and immediately fought desperately to regulate his breathing. “Dean- you… You jerk.” He mumbled.

"Hey you’d better hurry up Sammy! Don’t make me come back over there!" Dean smirked and wiggled his fingers at Sam threateningly.

"Don’t you dare! Dammit alright I’m getting up." Sam sat up exhaustedly with a groan and slowly moved out of bed.

….

After another Tuesday full of “Pig-And-A-Poke” and strange happenings, ending with Dean being run over by a bus on the way back to the motel, Sam jumped to consciousness in his motel bed with “Heat of the Moment” blaring from the stereo.

"Not again…" He resigned himself to bed, insisting that if he didn’t move nothing would happen. But then he heard familiar steps rushing at the bed and a sudden weight resting on his hips. "No no Dean wait don’t-" But any further words were cut off by helpless laughter.

It looked as though whatever was controlling this time loop had just found a new way to entertain itself at Sam Winchester’s expense.


End file.
